Daughter of the oceans
by kakes16
Summary: This story is about a girl who is born from the oceans.
1. Chapter 1

Amunet moved her fingers, legs and arms to an almost poetic rhythm. As she danced for the oceans the oceans danced for her. A light blue aura appeared around her as her dance flowed and moved rivers and lakes of all kinds. She floated above the vast oceans and twirled her body around. Water surrounded her and embraced her giving her power. Her dance continued for hours until she could no longer lift a finger. The oceans carried her and gently laid her body on a small island. For days she slept dreaming of the beauty of the oceans which had created her and nurtured her. When she finally awoke from her slumber her belly let out a growl. She stood and climbed up one of the many fruit trees on the small island and ate till her belly was full of the sweet and tart fruits of the tree.  
Amunet stood after eating and called out to the oceans to carry her to the city of Escol in the vast land of Bushen which the young king Gatan ruled over. When she reached Escol she gathered her sword Azul and her body armor which she had left in the care of an old friend.  
"Thank you for taking care of my belongings once again Tutal." Tutal smiled and took Amunet hand in hers and gently patted it.  
"No need to thank me dear child. You have done so much for this city that we would all gladly give our lives for you." Amunet smiled and pulled Tutal close in a loving hug.  
"There will never be any need for that as long as i am well." Amunet and Tutal talked awhile longer about the on goings of the city and then Amunet made her departure to the other side of the city to a shop that sharped weapons and touched up armor that was worn. Inside the shop there were many different shapes and colors of armor and large swords that normal humans would never be able to lift. She made her way to the back of the shop where there was an hidden door leading to a secret room. The room was dark and smelled of stale cigars. There was a small table with four chairs surrounding it. In one of the chairs sat an middle aged old man who looked like he was staring at her but was actually asleep.  
Amunet smiled at the old man who was sleeping. She laid her armor in one of the chairs surrounding the table and stood her sword against the wall. Amunet walked over to the old man and observed him. She moved to the side of him and squeezed his ears. The old man jumped up causing the chair he was sitting in to topple backwards.  
"What. What!" The old man yelled out while looking around wildly. His eyes fell on a giggling Amunet. He smiled and gathered her up in a bear hug. Amunet kissed him on the cheek and smiled. The old man picked up a half smoked cigar that was on the table and placed it in his mouth letting it dangle there. He was a rough looking man that wore only trousers, a shirt and thick soled boots. He had never been married and probably never would be. He picked up the chair that toppled over when he was awoken from his slumber and sat down. Amunet also sat down in one of the chairs.  
"Rutan came looking for you yesterday" The old man said while lighting his cigar with his finger. "The king is looking for you" Amunet stood and put on her armor and tied her sword to her waist. The old man looked at Amunet.  
"Your going?"  
"Of course" The old man sighed and leaned back into his chair.  
" I thought you were done serving that ignorant king"  
" I am. But I am curious about what he would want with me." Amunet took her hair out of its ponytail, combed with her fingers and retied it. The old man let out a could of smoke and coughed.  
"Those cigars are going to be the death of you old man" Amunet fanned the smoke from her face and smoothed out her armor.  
"Yeah yeah…I know" Amunet smiled and left without another word. She went back the way she had came. On the side of the shop was a small stall that held two horses. There was a dark brown horse that the old man used for his travels and a pure white with a little brown star on the side of its belly. She had named her vades. The old man did not believe in naming animals as he had to her once that there was no point and that was that.  
Amunet took down one of the saddles that was hanging on the wall and strapped it on to the horse. She lead the horse out into the streets of Escol and mounted her. She gently pressed her foot into Vades and the horse started off at a trot. She rode the main street until she reached the city gates. Once outside the city she took a small dirt road that would lead to a the main road with heavy traffic. On the main road she passed by all kinds of venders and merchants selling goods from all over the land. She saw musicians playing all kinds of instruments and acrobats flipping through the air.  
She stayed on the main road for the rest of the day. As the sun began to go down she could barely see the palace for it was surrounded by mountains and a vast lake. Amunet kept her horse at a nice pace for if she rode any faster she knew that she could be killed by the kings men who were hiding in the trees that lined up the roads. Before she could enter the palace there was large brick stoned gate that had ancient cravings in it.  
Two rough looking guards were at the gate holding on to spears that looked as if they could kill you with a touch. Amunet dismounted Vades and lead her to the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Halt! who goes there?" The gaurd on the left said. He positioned his spear at amunet's chest and glared at her. Amunet made a sign with her hands and the gaurd noded, told his comrade to open up the gate and smiled at amunet. The gate lifted with a groan and Amunet lead Vades through the gate. Beyond the gate was a white bricked bridge and under it flowed a vast river with strong currents. After walking across the bridge Amunt came to another gate with a gaurd standing beside it and about 30 to 40 soliders aligned the wall that stood as a barrier between her and the palace. Amunet once again did a sign with her hands and the gaurd nodded and opened the gate. She walked through the gate leading Vades by her riens and one of the kings servants took over Vades riens and lead her to the palace stables. The king's advisor lamni walked over to her and bowed.

"The king will see you now" Lamni lead her through the long corriders of the palace. The corriders were aligned with portaits of the royal family and one of the kind vases from all over the land. The floor was an fine black and white marble that you could see your reflection in. It smelt of lavender and jasmin fragrance that lingered on to your clothes long after you left the palace walls. They walked through another corrider and came to two large double doors that lead to the royal banquet hall. Lamni knocked and the doors swept open inwards. Lamni lead Amunet to where Gatan the king stood talking to a tall woman in warrior clothing and an whip tied to waist.

"Im am glad you decided to come Amunet. I feared you wouldn't show." Amunet bowed to the king and smiled.

"I had nothing elese to do and I was curious as to what you would request of me." The king smiled.

"Let me introduce to you Storm of the reshin tribe. She will be accompaning you on this mission." Amunet bowed torwards Storm and smiled. Storm did the same. "The king tells me your a great warrior...I would like to spar with you before we begin the mission if you have time." Amnet nodded.

"Of course I would like to spar with you as well. But if i may ask what kind of mission will i be risking my life on?" The king laughed.

"There is a rumor that a very powerful witch has teamed up with our enemy the Caxins. You and Storm will be confirming if that rumor is true or not. Well i have other matters to attend to. I expect a full report in two weeks." The king walked away with Lamni following behind him and they bowed to his back. Storm turned to Amunet.

"I will meet you on the palace training grounds before sunrise tomorrow. There we will spar. Have goodnight and get some rest...i will not be going easy on you." Amunet smiled and Storm walked off torwards the guest quarters. Amunet sighed and after awhile went to the guest quarters to rest.

The the next morning Amunet went out to the training grounds after eating breakfest. Storm had her back turned to Amunet as she walked up to her. The was a nice cool breeze blowing and it was still alittle dark out. Storm turned around and untied her whip from her waist. Amunet grabed the hilt of her from her the sheathe that was tied to her waist and positioned it out in front of her. Storm smiled and cracked her whip. Amunet and storm looked into each other eyes waiting to see which would stike first.

Storm cracked her whip again aiming for Amunet's legs. Amunet barly moved out the way and started to rush storm. Storm side stepped her and cracked the whip at Amunets feet and the whip wrapped her left leg. Storm pulled on the whip, amunet turned around and kicked her in the chest. Storm went flying back a couple of feet. Amunet and storm fought for another hour so. They both threw a punch and it connected sending them both flying on to the ground. They stayed on the ground for awhile catching their breath. Amunt stood up, slid her sword back into its sheath and offered storm her hand. Storm took it and stood up as well amd picked her whip tieing back onto her waist.

"I havent had a fight like that in awhile" Storm said. Amunet smiled. "Same here...Im gonna go wash up. I'll meet at the stables in an hour." Storm nodded and Amunet went back into the palace.


End file.
